Evil Amongst Us
by LotusWriter786
Summary: Chole and Lucifer thought that by sending the Devil back to Hell, that Evil would be contained there again, but did it?
1. Chapter 1

This is post season 4 so spoilers are to be expected, otherwise, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer

* * *

Chloe stood on the balcony outside Lucifer's apartment long enough for the night to turn to day. She contemplated leaving after she heard the last flutter of Lucifer's wing's taking him back to Hell. She contemplated leaving a few hours after that. She just stood there, in shock, in pain. He left her again. She was heartbroken, devastated. No amount of begging could make him stay now and she knew it. She was alone again. Her fears came to life.

At least this time, she had no worries or doubt his love for her or her love for him. They were both on the same page. No new Vegas shenanigans, though she almost wished for that, because he'd be back here at least. Him being here was better than no Lucifer.

It wasn't until the call from Dan reminding her to pix up Trixie from his place that she decided it was time that she needed to leave. She had a job and a kid to take care of. She couldn't put her life on pause and try to cope. She already did that when she tried to accept Lucifer was the Devil and it turned out the month trip, while an enjoyable time with her daughter, did nothing for her acceptance with her partner being the Devil. It just drove them apart. She really regretted meeting Father Kinley, maybe she and Lucifer would have had more time together, her acceptance of him would've been much quicker and much less painful. Chloe knew the amount of pain it brought to both of them, especially to Lucifer.

As Chloe was about to leave Lucifer's apartment, she grabbed the necklace that had been sitting in her jean pocket, the one he'd given her for her birthday. Chloe had grabbed it the day prior, forgetting about it as it had been a chaotic day. She put it around her neck, and it felt where it belonged. She still can't believe that she took it off for some guy she barely knew. There was a lot of things she regretted with how she and Lucifer handled their relationship, but there was no time for self-pity. She'll have plenty of that later on she figures.

* * *

"Mommy!" Her little Monkey said, running to her to hug her. She hugged her back, almost forgetting to let go. She needed comfort and was projecting it on her daughter. "Mommy, are you okay?" Trixie ask struggling to get out of the hug. Chloe let go, again.

"Yeah baby, everything's fine," Chloe said bending down to Trixie's height. "You had a good time with Daddy?" She asks, trying to navigate the conversation elsewhere. Trixie's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Mommy, you've seemed like you've been crying," Trixie says. She too smart for her own good. Chloe figured this was how the rest of her life will play out, her daughter always questioning her and Dan's every motive. It doesn't help that Trix got two Detectives as parents. Before she could tell Trixie anything though, Dan suggested she get the rest of her things. She sighed, annoyed about being kicked out of an adult conversation. Chloe wished she would stay this age forever. Innocent and naïve. Unaware of the feelings of heartbreak, pain, awareness of everything.

"Are you okay Chloe? You don't look so good," Dan said agreeing with their daughter like always. She glared at him. He sighs, "You know what I mean."

"I know," Chloe said, feeling bad. "Lucifer gone, he's gone for good or for a long time. I don't know... he didn't specify," Chloe said frustrated and close to crying again. She pulled herself together though, not wanting to cry in front of her ex.

"He left again? I swear that guy has some-" Dan was about to start his whole 'Lucifer is a bad guy I've always said it, he's Detective Douche not me' speech. She didn't need to hear it.

"He- he had a family emergency. He just said he had to go; he doesn't know if he'll be able to come back. We've been in such a-, I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear this," Chloe said reminding herself that Dan was her ex and talking about current.

"He'll be back Chloe, he always does, and remember I'm always here to talk… even if it is about Lucifer," Dan said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Chloe nods, maybe she'll talk to someone someday about this, but not today. "Trixie, you ready?" she calls out.

"Are you and Daddy done with adult talking?" Trixie grumbles behind her door. Chloe and Dan laughed.

"Yes Monkey, let's go," Chloe said taking her daughter's hand and walked out the door.

* * *

Lucifer always wondered why humans believed that Hell was hot. It bloody was not. It was freezing cold, colder each minute, with new souls and their guilt making the temperature drop. The heavier the guilt, the colder Hell was. The snow/ash mixture dropped from the sky of the underworld, completely different from the sunny Los Angeles he was used to where it was mostly sunny and warm. It'd been 2 hours since his return to Hell and he was bored to death already- if only he was so lucky.

In the 2 hours he'd been in Hell, he'd scared the Demons and all those who served him back into submission in less than an hour. He sat on his thrown, all the demons flocked towards him, including Maze, but she stood next to him, where she deserved to be. Thousands of Demons wailing, pleading, laughing, begging for his forgiveness, or welcoming him back.

"Silence!" Lucifer growled out, using his more Demonic voice, still in his preferred human form. "In my absence, it's expected you do what you were told, to continue as if I were still here. Yet you disobeyed my rules."

"I'm sorry my King!"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the demons before him. "If you were truly sorry, you'd not come to Earth and killed innocent humans. If you were truly sorry, you'd not gone against. However, what done is done, and for that punishment will be dealt with appropriately. If any of you demons dare to step out of line or onto Earth again, believe me, you'll endure worse pain than the human souls do. For those who did disobey my rules, Mazikeen will be aiding in your punishment."

Oh, even an hour after the punishments started Lucifer could still hear their pleads from his throne. He sighed out of boredom. Yes, punishing evil is what he does, but that was before knowing what living was, what life was. Now the punishing wasn't as fun or as rewarding to him as before. It was merely a job, the job while on Earth he chose, he didn't choose this one. He'd rather be with the Detective again. Punishing and bringing justice to the truly wicked souls. Being with her. She finally accepted him. Lucifer can still hear her pleading attempt to make him stay, that was the only plead that make his heart bleed. "I love you, please don't leave, please." He knows that plead will haunt him down here. It's already been two hours, and he has heard it constantly. Hell was good at torturing, even the Devil himself of something that he can't have.

"Wanna go torture some new souls or some demons? Your choice Lucifer," Mazikeen said, grinning wickedly, wielding a new weapon. At least someone was happy to be back in Hell, and that was the first.

"I'm good, you go have fun," Lucifer said, twisting his ring uninterested.

Maze bent down, flipped her hair, using her seductive voice to lure him in, "Come on Lucifer, it'll be fun, nostalgic, the duo torturers of Hell back at it again." He glared at her.

"I said no Maze," he said, with more force and anger, flashing his red Devil eyes at her. He heard Mazikeen sigh.

"Fine, wallow away, you'll join eventually. You'll be bored out of your mind," Maze said annoyed and pissed.

Lucifer shook his head. While he was thankful to have his demon with him again in Hell, and not stuck back in Los Angeles, he envied her acceptance of the new change around them. He simply couldn't bounce back like she did. Perhaps she was in denial, but he seriously doubted that. Oh, how he wished to be back on Earth quickly, wondering what was going on in the wicked city…

* * *

Los Angeles had never seen Lux as massively crowded and popular as tonight.

The music had never been louder, more danceable. The drinks were just as exquisite as the guest were that flooded the dance floors or those casually chatting. The owner even joined in as they always did. Mingling with the crowd, dancing and drinking with the guest. Except this owner was a gorgeous blond detective, who had no piano skills, but killer dance skills when drunk.

Rather than weep at home for her lost love, she decided to do something. She couldn't sit around, wait and hope for Lucifer to come. She needed task and a hobby to do. She knew Lux was Lucifer's home, and she couldn't merely let it close now that he or Maze were both gone. So, she pulled her big girl panties on, called in some favors being a detective and Lucifer's partner and within less than a week she was able to get the club back to its reputation and the number one club to go to. The club was still under Lucifer's name, but she'll help keep it up and hopefully not run it down to the ground. She decided that any night Dan had Trixie, she'd be here, running a club. She found a friend of Lucifer's who'd been willing to put up with her schedule and take over on the night's she couldn't.

As Chloe was getting into the night, she felt a tap on her shoulder from a gorgeous brunette hair woman in a slimming black dress, "Excuse me, do you know where the owner of the club is?"

Her stomach dropped a bit from the mention of Lucifer, but she recovered quickly. "Yes darling, you're looking at her." The fact she has several dirty martinis in her system was definitely helping her channel her inner Lucifer.

She chuckled. "No, I heard the owner is this tall, dark and handsome guy. Lucifer Morningstar?"

"Well he's taken a leave for a bit, so I'm the boss lady now, is there something I could help with though?" Chloe said eyeing her up.

"Not with this, unless you're into some girl on girl action?" She questioned Chloe and came closer to her, batting her eyes. The dirty martinis in her system were telling her yes, as well as a certain region getting excited by the idea, but she decided no making out with strangers or having sex because she was still waiting for Lucifer to come back. She wouldn't break that oath, especially after only a week. She only wanted him. Even if it means her last kiss was the one from the balcony. She'll die celibate than sleep or kiss another.

Chloe gave her a sad smile. "As much as I'd love to, I can't."

"What a shame," the brunette sighed leaving her. The detective downed the rest of her drink and decided that the party was going pretty well enough to call Dan and to check in on her daughter and took the elevator to Lucifer's penthouse.

"Hey Chloe, how's the re-opening night?" '

"Oh, it's exactly what I needed. Thank you for encouraging me to go for it."

"No problem, I told you, I'm here for you."

Chloe giggled. "You know I almost said yes to take a girl up to Lucifer's apartment?"

"No, you didn't," she could hear Dan's shock through her phone

Chloe laughed. "I did."

"Sober?"

"Drunk," replied the Detective.

"Ah, well just remember, because the "Devil" can't get liver failure, doesn't mean you can," Dan said.

Chloe rolled her eyes, knowing he put air quotes around the Devil, "How's Trix?"

"Put her down a couple of hours ago, I'll see you on Monday at the station?" asked Dan.

"Yes, night."

"Night, congratulations again," Dan said hanging up.

She sighed. She couldn't hear the party going downstairs, as Lucifer's apartment is apparently soundproof. Chloe wished it wasn't. The moment she was at peace or in quiet, she kept imaging what Hell would be like and how Lucifer would be handling it. Which was silly in her mind because he was Devil and he'd ruled it for millennial, he'll be fine she told herself. She poured herself one last drink of bourbon and sat on his bed. Surprised every time she has lied on it how soft it was. She decided her manager downstairs could handle the party downstairs, and she crashed on his bed tonight. Letting dreams of Lucifer enter her mind.

* * *

The two creatures- a human and angel, who thought evil was being contained down in Hell by sending the Devil back, had no idea what Evil was actually planning for the planet Earth and Hell itself. The worse, that it was already there amongst the humans.


	2. Chapter 2

Crashing on Lucifer's bed became a habit for the Detective.

Any night she Chloe running the club, she would come up here when she felt like she had enough. She couldn't party all night long, it just wasn't in her to nor her personality. Especially after five months of running the club, she was feeling the exhaustion of the continuous partying. She loved that she was able to manage Lux the way she has and not caused it to close. It was also helpful whenever Linda came over from a break from baby Charlie, who still hadn't grown wings yet, or when Ella came by to party with her on the weekends. Even Eve came by occasionally and then more frequently as of late.

Chloe hit the 'off' button on her phone and groaned. The hangover headache was considerably kind to her considering she had to get to work in an hour. She brought some clothes over to Lucifer's apartment, whenever she crashed drunk here or felt like being near him. It was her coping and it was comforting. She grabbed a pair of jeans, one of his t-shirts and left. She went down the elevator. The doors closed and she missed the sound of wings fluttering inside Lucifer's apartment.

* * *

Lucifer was able to get back in the grove of being Hell's warden again. It didn't take long, just always dreadful. It wasn't as satisfying as catching the criminal right in the moment or the moments leading up to the arrest. That was a rush every time. This was just mundane senseless torturing. Hell had been relatively routine every day. Unlike the first day he was not wanting to punish the souls or the demons, day two made him quickly realize he'll have to oblige by Hell's purpose and do as so. So, for five years, he sucked it up, whipped every naughty soul, burned the truly wicked, broke the demons who walked the Earth on that day and so forth.

Even Mazikeen, while loving the torturing part of Hell, soon became bored of its repetition. She missed the tiny human. For her five years meant the small human was a teen probably. Maze missed Linda and her annoying feeling advices, and even Amenadiel. She missed Lux and fun. She also missed her new flame, Eve.

"How did we do this for Eons is beyond me," Lucifer said retiring for the day, rinsing his hands of blood and dirt. Luckily none of the contents on his suit.

Maze shrugged. "Suck it up Lucifer, another millennium we got and another after, and it's only been five years," Maze sighed. Knowing she was being too harsh on him, as the Doctor would say. Being with humans made her too soft, "Do you still hear her?"

Lucifer closed his eyes, appearing to hear Chloe again. "Always Maze, always."

* * *

Lucifer would have loved this case.

It was definitely one for the books. 7 dead bodies every week for the last two months, no lead, not a shred of evidence to lock the mad man/woman up. 56 bodies just in LA alone and not one murdered or more to pin this on. Apparently, this murder or a group of them were all over the state, possibly in the country, but that was not confirmed yet. There was not an ounce of DNA on any of the victims. Sometimes the more the victims, unfortunately, does help the detectives, as it draws the clues in faster, but nope. The 7 dead victims only have one thing in common. They each have one thing in common, they each have committed a 'deadly sin'. They have cult murders before, and religious-based one, but this was a new one for the LAPD, and they really could've used Lucifer for this.

He'd been able to figure this out. He'd been able to figure the deadly sins faster than she had. Sins were his thing. He knew them and had a list of his favorites. Lust being his favorite and Sloth was his least. Not that he loathes any of them. Just had a preference.

Every Monday morning, they got the call. Always different locations. The victims weren't labeled which sin, but with background information on the victims, how they were killed, and looking into their lives it became clear to which sin the victim fell into. Rather than going to the precinct, she went to the site that Ella sent her. The victims were out in the open again, not even trying to hide the bodies. They knew the killer was cocky at least.

"What do we got Ella?" Chloe asked, thankful that they were outside, and she could wear her sunglasses. Her hangover headache, while kind, was still present.

"7 victims again, 1st guy tortured maliciously, probably wrath, right? 2nd vic, he was raped to death, lust, poor dude. 3rd vic buddy got so much food stuff down his throat he asphyxiated on it so glutton does being a chef really count as a sin for glutton I don't know. 4th guy might be the greedy one, he's dressed in rich clothes but not much else, or the 5th victim could be greed, but she could be pride. 6th vic is actress Polly Hale, probably and envy or pride, and last number 7- sloth. We got a homeless man shot. No ID," Ella said, taking a deep breath.

"Thanks Ella. Does anything seem out of place from the other sites? Any clues to the murderer?"

Ella looked thoughtful for about a minute. "I'm not sure, let me do another sweep of the area!" Ella said cheerfully. Chloe shook her head with a smile. If anything is different, Ella will find it.

What wasn't different was the press on this. The second she got there; reporters had been all over it. It was insulting. The fact that they don't care their vic total was now 63, or that a serial killer was in LA. They just wanted the damn photos, and to name the murder. Since The Sinnerman was already taken, they are calling this guy the 7 Sinner Killer. She rolled her eyes just thinking about how stupid it was. As Ella was doing her second sweep, Dan came to the scene as well.

"Hey Chloe, did Ella fine anything new on this bastard?" asked Dan. Chloe shook her head.

"She's doing her last round now," Chloe stated. She was looking at Ella, who looked like she might have found something. Chloe didn't want to get her hopes up, but she waited till the forensic scientist came towards them.

"Guys! The killer looked like they slipped a bit! Look," Ella said holding the evidence bag with her purple gloves. The item in it shocked Chloe to her core. She narrowed her eyes and picked it up. Her mouth dropped.

"Chloe? You looked like you've seen a ghost? I know what that looks like," Ella said concerned.

"Chloe?" Dan asked concerned as well.

"I got to go, I'll return this soon I promise!" Chloe said, her hand shaking slightly. She ran to her care, hangover headache cured miraculously and sped towards Linda's house, not giving a damn about driving laws or her name being called.

* * *

Chloe reached the Doctor's house and banged on the door. "Linda! Amenadiel!" Chloe said continuously knocking. When the door opened, she felt slightly guilty. Linda was holding crying Charlie. Poor thing was squirming all over in Linda's arm.

"Come in," Linda said.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, where is Amenadiel?" Chloe said nervously.

"I'm here Chloe what is it?" Amenadiel asked taking baby Charlie from Linda to give her a break.

Chloe was pacing up and down. "You know that 7 Sinner Killer?"

"I told you, Chloe, he's not a celestial being."

Chloe's eyes narrowed. After they discovered this guy was killing sins, she came to him and to see if it was a celestial being. But he instead they can't kill humans. "Oh really, because look what Ella found at the site today!"

She took out the evidence bag. A single white divine feather was in it. She heard Amenadiel and Linda gasp. "So, celestials can't kill humans huh?"

"They can't Chloe I swear! I wouldn't lie about that!" Amenadiel said.

"But this was the first time at the sight you guys saw it?" Linda asked.

"Yes, Ella is thorough. She would never miss something like this. We've been scanning every scene thoroughly. What does this mean? Another Angel on Earth? Could… could Lucifer be back?" Chloe asked slightly hopeful.

"Even if he was back, he wouldn't do something like this," Linda said defending him.

Chloe sighed. "I know that! Maybe it was a signal of some sort! Maybe someone escaped Hell and he's warning us? I don't know," Chloe exclaimed, frustrated. She sat on the couch and held her head in her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll look and ask around Chloe, for now, go back to the prescient and try to see if there are any more clues," Amenadiel said calmly. He was a great help these last months from helping her get through. He was the calm of a storm. Not as calming as Lucifer, but he kept he sane. Reminding her that all of this does exist, and it wasn't a dream. She gave him the feather, better he has it. She'll find a fake at the art store.

"Thank you, call me when you have something," Chloe said leaving. She leaned against the door and hoping that maybe this was a sign Lucifer was coming back. She hoped so. She missed him. this was the first time though in five months that she has some type of hope.

* * *

Down in the underworld, souls were dropping in left in right, that Lucifer could barely keep an eye on them. It was driving him crazy. The last time it was this bad, it was 1941, during the time of the Holocaust and WWII. At least then, he was able to figure out what was going on. This time though, he just couldn't. There were the souls who were supposed to be here, and then there was just a flood of untimely ones. One's were they were killed and not able to live out their life and fix it if they chose.

"Damn it, I cannot believe we almost let ten souls loose in Hell, it would've taken ages to get them back in their cells," Lucifer groaned out frustrated and tired, closing a cell and leaning against it. He'd never been this exhausted, except the one time he went a week without sleep. He closed his eyes for a minute, but the sound of whipping woke him up.

"What are those humans doing to themselves? Another genocide?" Maze asked, whipping a soul back into its cell.

"I bloody hope not. Even if I wanted to check on what's going on Earth, Hell can't be left without a ruler," Lucifer said.

"The minute we look away, another 100 souls come flocking in, we need reinforcement Lucifer," Maze grumbled.

"No, it doesn't, we need answers. I just wish I could get out to find some."

"Wishing isn't going to do anything," Maze said.

"Well let's hope that Earth has some answers then and this will stop," Lucifer said.

"There's no hoping in Hell either."

* * *

There might be no hope in Hell, but there was on Earth. Chloe, while being completely worn out from the day she's had, had to hope. The single white feather, it gave hope to her. Finally, a break in the case possibly, and Lucifer might be able to come home.

It was Dan's week to have Trixie over, so rather than go home, she went to Lux. Not to party, but to go up to Lucifer's apartment and mule the possibility of what could happen.

he passed the busy club going people towards the elevator.

As she opened the door, everything seemed normal in his apartment. Chloe decided one glass of bourbon and then she would get started planning on her investigation. She turned towards the bar, and as she poured the drink, she dropped it. She heard the familiar wings flutter. Too afraid to look behind her she spoke quietly, "Lucifer?"

"Not quite."


	3. Chapter 3

So I made a small change in chapter 2, basically just stating that the 7 Sinner Killer was all across California and possibly the country. Other than that enjoy!

* * *

Chloe stared at the Angel standing before her, trying to figure out who he was. Lucifer might have mentioned him, but the amount he talked about his family, she couldn't remember. He had gorgeous copper eyes that Chloe was drawn to though, more than the divine Angel wings that were a mix of copper and pure white. He had wavy bright blonde hair ending on his shoulder and was well tanned like he just came from the beach. The Angel was dressed in a loose off-white t-shirt and pants and he carried a statue of importance while just standing.

"The name is Gabriel darling," the Angel said, smiling at her, making her feel like he was less of a threat.

"Gabriel, I'm Detective Chloe Dexter. Was it you that left your angel wing at the crime scene?" Chloe asked. Gabriel nodded.

"Oh, I know who you are Chloe, all of the angels do. And Yes, it was my feather, I was hoping you would get the message," Gabriel said, sitting on one of the bar stools.

"What message? All I knew is that either another Angel or Lucifer was here on Earth," Chloe said, her hope slightly dropped knowing who the feather belonged to now.

"That this murderer that you have been investigating, you were correct in your assumption the first time, they are not human," Gabriel confirmed. Great, Chloe thought irritated. It meant that she won't be able to help defeat the murderer and it's going to be very hard to find them. This wouldn't end well she thought.

"Do you know who or what is killing these people?"

Gabriel shook his head. "My siblings have a few theories. The most popular though, well it's the most dangerous."

"Which is?" Chloe asked.

"We believe Evil is doing these crimes," Gabriel said. Chloe confused, furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes.

"I mean, someone or something who can do this much damage would be evil," Chloe said wearily.

Gabriel nodded. "Definitely seems like Evil's doing. Though no one really has seen something quite like this in eons."

Chloe gave him a confused look, "Wait I'm lost, who is doing this?" Chloe asked giving up on trying to understand.

"Evil itself. They are a real threat Detective. It isn't a description of the killer, it's the identity," Gabriel said with a much more serious tone than his previous airy like voice.

"Oh," Chloe said, eyes widen and panicking internally, "So, like actual Evil, not just a principle, but like Evil is an actual being?" Well, there goes her chance to bring justice to the killer. What's a human like her got a chance against Evil? Like actual Evil. "But something doesn't make sense to me, the prophecy with Lucifer, it said that if he went down- back to Hell, that 'Evil' would be contained."

Gabriel grimaced. "That prophecy, it was so vague, it gave two lines and bam people are expected to know what is going on," Gabriel shook his head. "Chloe, the demons weren't the evil the prophecy spoke of. It was Evil itself. Demons walking the Earth was the catalyst of Evil returning."

Chloe was pacing, thinking and wheels turning, "Did… did mine and Lucifer's love for each other…did it release Evil?" Chloe asked unsure.

Gabriel gave Chloe a small sad smile. "Yes, but do not blame yourself. This was written from the beginning of time. It was not to be prevented nor could it. Your love for each other might end up saving the world, who knows?"

Chloe sighed hating uncertainty, "So, how do we bring Evil back to where it belongs?" She really missed when her job consisted of human killers. It was something she knew and came naturally to her. It was almost always for money or revenge.

"That's where we need Lucifer's help, but my brothers and sisters disagree," Gabriel said. He got up from the bar stool he was sitting at and poured himself a drink, clearly pissed off at his siblings.

"Why do they disagree? I get Lucifer's past, but shouldn't that be put aside considering literal Evil is loose?" Chloe said frustrated that a bunch of Angels weren't getting along and acting like children. Hell, children could get along better than the Angels were.

" If only it were that easy. The rivalry between Lucifer and our siblings has been going on for Eons, Detective. However, most of my siblings do not care for the humanities situation. They'll only care once Dad gets involved. Hopefully, Amenadiel might help too or maybe once Lucifer appeals to them. "

Chloe snorted. Yeah, the world was doomed. She realized something though, "Does-does that mean Lucifer can come back home?" She asked quietly, her eyes pleading for him to say yes.

Gabriel nodded. "I'll bring him up from Hell, stay here."

* * *

For a moment, things were calm in Hell. Well as calm as Hell could get. Lucifer had a system and was able to track the abundant of souls flocking in the underworld like it was a bloody resort. To think the Devil himself has to help do the dirty work. His demons were useless, except for Maze. He sat on his throne, watching the souls coming in from above and arriving in the cells. None would be lost, or escape. No goose chases now. He would love to know who was behind this and when their time would come to be in the underworld.

Of course, this was Hell and this calm lasted about a few minutes, till a bright light illuminated the darkness of the underworld. The light dimmed and Lucifer scoffed in disgust.

"Gabriel, what drags your high and mighty ass down here?" Lucifer said annoyed at his sibling's presence.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Same old Lucifer, or should I say Samael?" Gabriel smirked, knowing he'll make Lucifer pissed. Which he was correct, the growl Lucifer let out was echoed throughout Hell. Gabriel remained unaffected by his brother's antics.

"What do you want, brother?" Lucifer snarled.

"We need you back home, back to Los Angeles. We got important matters to discuss concerning the humans."

Lucifer grinned, knowing he was finally going home, "It's about bloody time someone showed up here. What, were you going to let the humans die off before realizing dear old Dad would be pissed?" Lucifer said stepping off the throne, dusting off the ash/snow mixture constantly falling.

"It's a possibility that our idiotic siblings will allow to happen," Gabriel said shaking his head.

"One moment brother," Lucifer said. "Maze!"

"The demon, really Lucifer?" Gabriel narrowed his eyes when Maze appeared next to Lucifer.

"What is this filth doing here Lucifer?" Maze said venomously.

"We're going back to Los Angeles," Lucifer said.

"What about Hell? Who will rule it while we are away?" asked Maze.

"It'll be fine without the two of you, for now, there is a far greater risk with the humans than loose souls in Hell," Gabriel said.

"If Hell goes well, to Hell, I'm blaming you, Gabriel," Lucifer said taking Maze and flying out of Hell, Gabriel following.

* * *

As the angels flew out of hell, Lucifer mind was racing, or soaring. It'd been five years, well for him, five painful years without the detective. He wasn't even sure if she'd be there in Los Angeles still. Though he had some hope that she would be. A lot can change in time though. No matter if she was there or not, there was something wrong with the humans.

In an instant, he was back in his penthouse balcony, folding his wings back. Five years and nothing has changed, he tries to remind himself that it might not have been that long on Earth, but for him, it was half a decade. He sighed, closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the Los Angeles night, cars whizzing by, wind on his face. The smell of desperation to be famous and desires waiting to be fulfilled. Everything was the same.

"Happy to be home, Luci?"

Lucifer glared at his brother. "Yes, now what is it you dragged me out of Hell for?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, or maybe your Detective will tell you, it seems like you two have some catching up to do," Gabriel said smiling, especially when seeing Lucifer's shocked face, which was a rare sight. While he and his siblings did have tensions between each other, he knew Lucifer had changed his time here on Earth. He would give his brother a chance.

"I, thank you, Gabriel. Would you perhaps take Maze to Amenadiel's home? You two have some catching up, and meet the little Nephilim Charlie," Lucifer suggested, appreciating the privacy.

Gabriel nodded, "Ready demon?" asked the Angel.

Maze glared at Gabriel, "Watch where you keep your hands."

Gabriel looked at his brother, immensely annoyed, "You owe me for this," He took Maze and flew into the Los Angeles sky.

Lucifer chuckled. He braced himself and walked back into his old penthouse. Surprisingly everything looked the same. No sign of collective dust, no missing furniture or signs of robbery. In the darkness of his apartment, he spotted his blond detective immediately. He smiled at the sight of her. She hadn't changed at all, she was perhaps even more beautiful if that was possible, he thought.

"Lucifer," Chloe whispered.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was short, I felt like it was better to end here. Hope you enjoyed it and review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucifer," Chloe whispered. She walked slowly towards him.

"Detective," Lucifer said smiling. He took her in his arms, and she laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him. He was real. He was really back. Back from Hell and hugging her. This wasn't a dream or a nightmare. It was reality, and it was wonderful. He felt and smelled the same. It was coming home for her.

"Oh Detective, it's been so long," Lucifer said quietly, still holding her. Chloe nodded in his chest. She felt the tears running down her face, but she didn't care at the moment until he said, "So many years." Chloe lifted her head from his chest, but still kept her arms where they were.

"Years?" Chloe said stunned.

Lucifer gave her a sad smile, took one of his hands and wiped her tears. "Yes Chloe, five to be specific. Hell has a different time span than Earth."

"Oh, Lucifer," Chloe said with sadness in her voice. She leaned up, putting her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him. He kissed back instantly, at first soft, yearning kind of a kiss. Like trying to remember how their kiss felt. He stopped for a moment, but then, it was full of passion, heat and desire waiting to be fulfilled. His kisses were impossible to keep up, especially when he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he held her, grabbing her ass firmly.

Never breaking from her, not knowing how, they manage to make their way to his bedroom. She was out of breath but didn't bother to break for air.

Lucifer landed on his back against the bed. His jacket was discarded somewhere in the apartment, his shirt opened, and his belt was being unbuckled by the Detective. He'd ripped Chloe's shirt, well his, he recognized it, turning him on even more. He broke from her lips dipping his head and moved lower towards her neck, almost near her collarbone. He heard her moan, making him smirk against her skin. Lucifer felt her slipping his pants off. Rather than going lower like Chloe anticipated, he broke from her for a moment.

"Chloe, are you sure you want to do this?" Lucifer asked sitting up slightly, running a hand through her hair now very tousled hair from her previous bun. Chloe smiled, vaguely remembering he said this in one of her dreams.

"Shut up," she said out of breath, but smiling. She pushed him back, her hands in his hair and kissed him. Finally, after years of teasing each other, and so many close moments, she was going to have sex with him, and she couldn't be more thrilled and ready.

* * *

It'd been many hours later till her stamina couldn't take anymore. It'd been years since she has felt this good after sex. Her body was sore in places she didn't know could be sore. She would definitely be feeling tender for the next couple days, but oh my, it was worth it. Lucifer got off on her and laid on the side next to her, his face facing her, smirking, "You handled my stamina very well Detective, better than most can."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that difficult," she said. "I missed you," she said softly, giving him a quick kiss.

"I still can't believe it was five months. It's hard to remind yourself that Earth has a different time than Hell does."

Chloe stroked his cheek gently with her hand. "You're here now, that's all that matters."

"But why? Gabriel said he could explain it in the morning, but I rather hear what's been going on from you," Lucifer said.

So, Chloe told him what has been going on in her life for the last five months. From running LUX, to the new murderer, who was Evil and was apparently tormenting all of Earth's population, not just Los Angeles. Then she told him about the feather found at the crime scene that morning and how Gabriel came to his penthouse.

"Gabriel said you might know how to defeat Evil," Chloe told Lucifer.

"I do actually. I had across a longtime resident soul who knew of Evil and told me, but it is impossible Detective," Lucifer said.

"What makes it impossible," Chloe asked curious.

Lucifer sighed. "It requires all the archangels, including me to work together. Uriel, my dead brother, was one, so I don't know how that would work without him. There's a cell in a world which we have no access to as well. Azrael could help forge another sword to cut through worlds, but that's the easy part. There's also a key for the cell to hold Evil, but no one knows where it is."

Chloe sighed. "Well we'll focus on the part that can be solved with Azrael. Perhaps Gabriel and Amenadiel can go back up to Heaven and consider them to come to Earth and help us."

Lucifer chuckled, "You're very optimistic Detective," Lucifer said kissing her.

"We got to be, otherwise Evil will destroy everyone," Chloe said.

* * *

The next morning, not getting much sleep, the Devil and the Detective went by Amenadiel's home. Chloe called in sick to the prescient so they can plan out how they would catch Evil. They were later to Amenadiels home due to the sex the previous night and both having to coverup various love marks and bites. Chloe was rather not on board with showing where Lucifer claimed her. It was rather difficult these days to call in sick or take a leave due to the amount of murders. When they opened the door, they heard Gabriel and Maze arguing and a baby crying loudly.

Lucifer looked at Chloe with apprehension, "Is it too late to stay in bed all day?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "It'll be fine," she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Luci! It's so nice to see you!" Amenadiel said excitedly. He hugged his younger brother.

"Yes, yes, nice to see you too brother. Seems like fatherhood was the right path for you," Lucifer commented.

"It's great, though little Charlie hasn't shown much of any angelic abilities, it's still all very exciting," Amenadiel said grinning. "Come inside, Gabriel told us what is going on and that you might have the solution."

The 3 Angels, a therapist, a demon and a baby sat on the couch. Lucifer explained to them what he knew of the cell that could contain Evil. They were coming up with a plan to know what they could do and another plan to figure out what they needed to fix and who could help. What they could do list was very short compared to the what they needed to fix list.

"So the archangels, that would be Lucifer, Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, Selaphiel, Jehudiel, and Barachiel, correct?" Chloe stated.

"Yes, this is the confusing part though. Due to Lucifer's fall out as an Angel," Lucifer rolled his eyes at Gabriel's jargon, "And the fact that Uriel is not in existence any more, that could allow Lucifer to regain Uriel's position. I'll have to talk to Dad about that," Gabriel said.

"If he responds that is," Lucifer said being the pessimist he is.

"He does to me," Gabriel said.

"That's because you're his mail man," Lucifer said.

"Boys!" Linda said, interjecting before a fight erupted. "Lucifer, we have to let Gabriel try to contact… God…" Linda said uncertain.

"He also has to ask Azrael and the other archangels for help as well," Chloe said.

Lucifer smirked. "See, the perfect mail man."

Gabriel punched Lucifer in the arm. "Getting the messages out will be easy, as people like me," Gabriel said glaring at Lucifer who was pretending not listen to him. "The hard part is convincing our siblings to work with him," Gabriel said pointing at the Devil who was drinking his flask trying to look innocent.

Chloe shook her head. Something while changed, some never do. "We can work on that. Lucifer's a different man than when they last saw him."

"Darling you've never met Michael though. He is the most stubborn creature to have ever existed. I'm surprised Gabriel was even allowed to come down to Earth with the way Michael is," Lucifer told the Detective.

"I can help convince them though. I was able to convince them that they all have their own faiths, remember?" Amenadiel said proudly.

Gabriel snorted. "Some believed you buddy, not everybody."

"Guess who was apart of the not everybody?"

"Michael?" Linda answered.

"Correct, 1 point to the Doctor," Lucifer said. "Threaten him with Dad's wrath, it'll work, trust me. Better than convincing him I'm a changed man."

Gabriel nodded, "I'll talk to Azrael as well about creating a new sword."

"If you can catch her, with all these deaths, she's bound to be busy," Lucifer said.

Gabriel nodded, "That's actually helpful Lucifer. I know where Evil might be so if I track their pattern's I'll look for Azrael there."

"Check Europe, Evil has been positively loving the souls there according to Hell's resident. Evil already went through the states yesterday."

Gabriel walked out of Amenadiel's house, waiting for his brother to join him after saying goodbye to baby Charlie and Linda. It was just Linda, Maze, Lucifer, Chloe and Charlie.

"At least the hard part is up to the other archangels," Lucifer said glad at the moment he didn't have to go back to the Silver City to convince his brothers to help him out.

"We have to figure out the key though for the cell, that's a particular difficult challenge."

Lucifer sighed leaning forward from his relaxed position. "The only soul who knew of this cell told me everything. I could… I could go back down and ask specific for the key," Lucifer said, hating the idea of going back to Hell after just coming back home.

"No, we can find a way here, you don't have to go back. If the soul didn't mention anything, why go back to Hell," Chloe said panicking at the idea. She just got Lucifer back. She didn't want to lose him again.

Lucifer smiled at her. "I'll be quick. In and out, you won't even notice. I promise."

"What's the point of going though if you know the soul doesn't know anything else?"

"I'll use my detecting skills that I have gained over the years, it'll be fine Chloe," he said giving her a quick kiss for reassurance and he left the house. Chloe knew he'd be fine, he was strong, fearless, hell, he was the Devil, but she was always worrying for Lucifer, especially with a task like this.


	5. Chapter 5

Going back to Hell wasn't as traumatic as Lucifer thought it would be. That was before he knew what Hell's information would bring him though. Honestly, at this point, Lucifer should just make a sign that says, "Hell is always traumatic, get used to it," at the entrance to remind himself. He also feared Hell was well Hell since his leave, but the demons manage to impress him mildly by keeping the souls in their cell and the demons in Hell. He went down to Hell's first soul that knew of Evil, and Hell's first resident, Abel.

He cringed internally, remembering Abel's very short and hopefully last appearance on Earth. He'd not seen Abel since that encounter and would hope that Abel would be able to help give him some information on the key quickly. Abel's cell was rather a tricky cell to find as it was the first. Having to go through the center of Hell, it took a bit of time, but Lucifer found it fine and went it.

Lucifer wasn't surprised that Abel's punishment hadn't changed in which it was Cain trying to kill him, and since Lucifer had aided in his punishment, he knew Cain always did kill him. It satisfied him though that Cain's punishment was far worse and awful than Abel's and the bastard deserved it.

"Hello there Abel!" Lucifer announced, strutting in the cell.

It took a minute to realize that Lucifer broke the Hell Loop he was currently in. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "What do you want Lucifer?"

"What, no thanks for breaking the loop? Really Abel, did Earth make you less of a gentleman?" Lucifer shook his head.

"Well I was in a mortal woman's body," Abel shrugged. "What do you want?" he asked again.

"You remember when you mention Evil's cell in the world with nothing and everything?" Lucifer asked. "Well you failed to mention there what the key was, so if you still remember, I'd greatly appreciate your information."

Abel grinned, excited, "Well, well. The only reason I didn't mention it was because as I recall, you really didn't have an interest in the information. Now that you do, I have a bargain."

Lucifer sighed, kicking his past self. "Fine, what is it that you desire, Abel?"

Abel's eyes went into a trance, "I want freedom."

"Well, that's too bad, seeing you already got that and blew it," Lucifer said annoyed. "Come on Abel, don't be so vague, what is it that you desire?"

"I want to be broken out of this Hell Loop," Abel said, shaking his head for a moment. "For all of existence, I've been stuck watching Cain kill me over and over. I want out."

"I can do either one of two things for you Abel. One, give you a break from your loop, let's make it a week or I could create a brand new punishment starting when I leave, but you cannot change it back to your old one or ask for another, your choice," Lucifer said.

Abel thought about it for a moment, then decided. "Fine, I want a new punishment with a day break from my loop. Otherwise no information on the key."

Lucifer debated about it, deciding he'll just make the punishment worse than he was already planning on. He shrugged, "Fine, I'll do as you ask, if you tell me the key for Evil's cell."

Abel smirked wickedly. Lucifer felt his stomach dropped. "Oh, you already met her."

"Her? The… the key isn't an object it's a person? A human?" Lucifer said. With his luck, he already knows the answer. He rarely prayed to his dad, but right now he was hoping and praying it wasn't….

"Yes, it's the Detective, Chloe."

Lucifer was boiling with rage. Out of all the things the key could be, like an actual key, it had to be the Detective. He was hoping she would just help in the planning of this, as he felt guilty for making her involved with the celestial crap that goes on. Now she had an actual part in capturing Evil which he was trying to avoid.

"This is because she's a miracle child isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Is there a possibility that the Detective could get harmed since she is the key," Lucifer asked. Abel shrugged, not really caring.

"If she is able to handle the wrath of seven archangel's power and have the strength to hold Evil, then she won't. If she doesn't have the support of the angels and doubts herself too much to the point where Evil could be released out of the cell, then she, along with the angels, will be in trouble, more the human obviously."

Lucifer groaned frustrated and was worried. He and the Detective had finally gotten together with nothing else to pull them apart. No secrets or surprises. Now, she was going to have to deal with that she is the literal key to ending Evil's regime. For a human, that's a lot of pressure, he knew that. Especially since this could kill her, and she has a kid to worry about. Why couldn't have been any other human he could've just trained to handle this? Why does this always have to involve her?

"Is there anything else about the cell I need to know?" Lucifer decided to ask for extra protection, not wanting to make any more deals with Evil.

Abel thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, not any information that I know."

Lucifer nodded. "Alright, well you get the day off to do whatever, then punishment time. Enjoy Abel."

Abel grinned excitedly. After being tortured from times beginning, he'll finally be getting a new punishment. He should've taken the week off though, Lucifer thought. His new punishment will be far worse than the first. The devil doesn't take punishment lightly.

* * *

Lucifer came back from Hell and arrived at Amenadiel's House to see if the Detective was still there which she was, waiting anxiously for his return. She ran up to hug him, which he cherished. She was still oblivious to her role in all of this. He debated whether it was worth telling her, or just finding another way to defeat Evil. He was leaning towards the latter option.

"You okay?" Chloe asked, pulling away from him, noting the hints of concern in his face. She placed a hand on his cheek. He really loved and hated the fact she was a Detective. He rarely could change emotions without her noticing.

Lucifer nodded. Giving her a kiss on the head for reassurance. "Yes love, everything was fine like I told you it'd be. How long was I gone for?"

"Eight minutes and thirty-four seconds," Chloe said sheepishly. Lucifer chuckled at her accurate timing of his departure. It was nice having someone who cared as much as she does about his well-being. "Come in. We can talk about what happened on your trip to Hell."

* * *

Lucifer was feeling the pressure. He knew it would come back to bit him in the butt if he didn't tell the Detective what Abel told him. Her happiness was worth more though to him than the human souls that were coming in. Yes, he cares about humanity, he wasn't like the other angels, but if it had to come down to her versus the rest of the humans, he'd choose her in a heartbeat. Besides, he knew his siblings would never agree to work with him and he didn't know about Azrael abilities to create a new sword, so what would be the point in telling her until he knew she had to...that was the right decision he decided, not caring how the sinking feeling in his gut was warning him.

"So, what did Abel say?"

Lucifer realized then, he was in a room with three people who knew him well and would be able to tell a lie. This was going to be very difficult to pull off. "He, unfortunately, had no helpful information," he said. He hoped that he convinced the three ladies that he wasn't leaving any vital information out.

"What do we do now?" Linda asked.

Lucifer shrugged. "It'll be up to Gabriel and Amenadiel to see if any other Angels or Archangels know anything."

"I still can't believe I almost married the first murderer of human history," Chloe said realizing this after Lucifer mentioned Abel's punishment change and remembering when Pierce was actually Cain.

"Well you screwed the Devil, so I don't know how it's not believable," Maze said while eating some chips. Chloe glared at her and was blushing furiously. Linda was blushing as well but looked at her baby instead. Lucifer… well, he was enjoying this.

"My, my how did this come up?" Lucifer asked grinning, not embarrassed at all.

Chloe crosses her arms annoyed. "Maze saw some bruises when I lifted my shirt to grab something. Apparently, my foundation and concealer wasn't heavy enough to cover the love bites on my neck," Chloe said and glared at Maze. "You were supposed to keep that to yourself."

"I never promised," Maze said shrugging. "At least you finally got some."

"It's implied," Chloe said frustrated mostly just embarrassed. Luckily for her, her phone went off. Dan was calling. "I have to take this."

Chloe went to another room. Maze and Linda both turned to Lucifer, "You're lying."

Lucifer sighed. Of course, he didn't get away with it. He's still going to try. "I don't lie," Lucifer reminded them.

"Yeah, but you don't always tell the whole truth," Linda said knowing her patient. "You do that you are avoiding something."

"Fine. Abel perhaps does have some information on the key. There's no point in bringing it up though since the rest of the plan won't work anyways."

"But what happens when the rest of the plan does work?" Linda said.

"Lucifer, what did Abel say?" Maze said getting annoyed at the Devil's being secretive.

Lucifer sighed knowing he won't get out of this. "Chloe is the key for the cell to work."

"Does she know something or have to do something? Could you be any less vague," Maze said annoyed.

"She's the actual key. She's the only one who can lock in Evil in her cell," Lucifer said.

"You need to tell her, Lucifer," Linda said.

Lucifer got up annoyed they're not understanding the severity of this. "No. Not until I have to. She should've have to deal with handling something that is literally life ending. If I have to, I'll tell her, until then, none of us will tell her. So, if we could all stop talking about this before the Detective comes back that would be great."

Chloe came back in a couple of minutes after the three talked about the key. She looked worried according to Lucifer. She was fidgeting with her phones and bouncing on her feet.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Lucifer asked, sensing her distress.

"Um… It's Trixie… yeah, she is sick. I have to go to Dan's place and check on her."

Lucifer nodded. "Okay let's go."

"It's okay. You don't have to come," Chloe said quickly. Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"We drove together Detective," Lucifer reminded.

"Oh yeah, we did. Okay, thanks," Chloe said awkwardly. Lucifer looked at her confused at her attitude. He just told himself it was due to her child being sick. She got like this often when Trixie was sick or in trouble. Though, the whole ride to Detective Douche's apartment was rather quiet. Knowing the Detective for years, he knew it was either she was mad, usually at him, or thinking about something obsessively. She had stared out the window the entire time, taping her fingers on the edge of the window repetitively.

"Detective, are you sure everything is okay?" Lucifer asked once they reached Dan's place.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, I'm just worried about Trixie. She's rarely sick. I'll go inside. See you tomorrow," the Detective said and left. Lucifer frowned; there was something more wrong than Trixie being sick. He has seen her in her protective mother mode, while some of the elements of her panic were there, there was something more. Lucifer hoped he'll be able to figure out what was going through the Detective's mind tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer was worried.

It'd been days since he had heard from the Detective.

He didn't want to seem like the needy or clingy partner, he wasn't that kind of person. Instead, he texted her after not hearing from her after two days, which she responded that she was just taking care of Trixie, which he understood. However, after a few days of no answers from his text or calls, he was getting worried. He wondered if it was too quick to go check on her or if he should wait another day. The Devil doesn't have any patience though, so of course, and if he had any, it was already maxed out, he went by her house first. He saw that her car in the driveway, so he knew she was probably home, which meant Chloe was avoiding him.

He rang the bell. He waited for a few minutes, with no response. He frowned. Chloe had told him she had taken Trixie home from Dan's place, so he knew she had to be home. He didn't know what to do at this point. He decided that he would do something he hated, calling Detective Douche, especially as of late.

"Hello Dan," Lucifer said trying to be polite. It was a struggle with Detective Douche. "How's the little ur- Trixie doing?"

"Um, why do you want to know?" Dan asked, curious. It wasn't like Lucifer to check in on his kid.

"I heard that she wasn't feeling good, I just wanted to check in," Lucifer said.

"Wouldn't you just call Chloe?" Dan asked. Lucifer was getting frustrated, but then Dan continued. "Trixie is fine, I dropped her off at school this morning."

"She recovered quickly, that's good," Lucifer said.

"Recovered from what? She hasn't been sick?" Dan said. Lucifer heart sank. So, the Detective was avoiding him. For what, he had no idea.

"Oh, thanks. That's good to hear. Do you happen to know where the Detective is?"

"Is everything okay with you two?" Dan asked concerned.

"It's going," Lucifer said mumbling slightly, not wanting to tell the truth, which was, the Detective used her child as a scapegoat to lie to him so she could avoid him. He was pissed. Here he was, worried about her and the child and she has been lying to him, "Do you know where she is?" he asked again.

"She should be home," Dan said feeling sorry for the guy, realizing what happened.

"Thanks," Lucifer said hanging up. If Chloe could use her child as an excuse, he'll do the same and use an excuse too. He called her, but she didn't pick up like usual. He left a voicemail. He tried to keep his anger under control. He tried to sound like is casual, carefree self, "Hello, Detective. I just wanted to let you know that Gabriel and Amenadiel came back from the Silver City and would like to talk to us. I rang, but no one answered."

He waited for a few minutes, rang the bell again, and she opened the door. She looked like she hasn't slept in a couple of days, making Lucifer feel guilty a bit for lying to her. Her hair was down, but messy and her eyes were red, "Hi, Lucifer."

Lucifer stared at her for a few seconds. "Hello Detective, is everything okay?" Chloe nodded. Lucifer knew she was lying. "You're lying to me. You've been avoiding me for days. What is going on?"

"I- I haven't-," Chloe tried to defend herself, but Lucifer cut her off.

"Don't lie to me, why have you been avoiding me?" Lucifer said, his voice low and full of hurt. Chloe bit her lip and allowed him to come inside.

"You lied to me too. You said you didn't get any information when you came back from Hell, but you did."

"Why would you think-," Chloe cut Lucifer off.

"I overheard you talking to Maze and Linda," Chloe said crossing her arms, getting angry again. She's been an emotional roller-coaster for the last few days. She has been terrified, worried, panicked, angry, sad, and pissed.

"Oh," was all Lucifer could say. He knew what she overheard, that she was the key to defeat Evil and how he didn't want to tell her.

"I thought we were passed the secret-keeping, but no you're the same," Chloe accused.

"You're no better! You used your kid to avoid me! You should have just-,"

"What, talk to you, like how you did with me," Chloe said sarcastically.

"See this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you, it's a lot to handle," Lucifer said, assuming he was right.

Chloe groaned frustrated, "I'm not emotional about the fact I'm the key to save all of the humans from Evil's wrath, well I am, but I'm pissed at the fact you thought you decided to keep something I deserved to know," Chloe sat on the couch, tired. "Look, I know why you did what you did, but it doesn't make up for the fact you kept something from me, again."

Lucifer sighed, knowing he was wrong, sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry Chloe. It's just…when I heard the new, I mean it was hard for me just to accept it. I couldn't imagine what you would think or how you would handle the pressure."

Chloe shrugged, looking down at her hands. "I mean, there's no way to avoid this. If we do, then Evil wins. I've always believed right and wrong, good and bad. If I let Evil win because I'm scared, then everyone else suffers."

"You're too good, Detective," Lucifer said, amazed at her commitment.

Chloe smiled bitterly, "Not always. I did avoid you when I should have been talking you through this. It affects you too," she said. Lucifer ran a hand through her hair, with a sad smile.

"I just don't want to lose you, but I don't think I will. You'll be strong like you always are," Lucifer said.

Chloe smiled, feeling a bit reassured. "You won't lose me," she said, she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back, missing her from the days of her absence. It'd been only a few minutes till Chloe pulled apart from him, which he whined about.

"Detective," Lucifer complained, "I've been deprived for the past few days; I'd like some compensation please."

Chloe chuckled. "Later, Lucifer. We need to talk about this plan. The future of the world depends on it literally."

Lucifer sighed dramatically, "I guess we should. We will make this up later though," Lucifer said.

Chloe smiled, "Of course."

"What were you thinking about the plan?"

"Well, in my few days of self-pity, I was wondering why I am the key," Chloe said.

"My father sent Amenadiel down to bless your parents, you are a miracle child," Lucifer said. Rather than be in shock, it seemed like the Detective found an answer. "Is this why your desire mojo doesn't work on me?" Chloe asked curiously.

Lucifer nodded. "I believe so. It's a theory. I've never tried it though when you actually believed I was the Devil though."

"Okay, let's try it now."

"What is it that you desire, Chloe," Lucifer said. He waited for her eyes to go into the trance that most humans and souls do, but she didn't.

"It still doesn't affect me, so I have an idea, but first you have to tell me everything Abel said," Chloe said. Lucifer nodded and proceeded to tell her. He saw her go into Detective mode. He regretted not telling her earlier. She was handling this much better than he was, and she was the one at risk of losing her life. Yet, here she was, figuring out how to stop Evil and save billions of people who won't even know what she is doing for them.

"Okay, so Abel said I have to be able to handle the wrath of the angel's powers. So, what I'm thinking is the powers are referring to like you guys mojo. If the other archangels agree, we can let them test their powers on me to see if they affect me," Chloe said quickly, excited figuring this out.

Lucifer beamed at her, excited too, "Detective that's an excellent plan. Once Gabriel and Amenadiel can convince the others to come down, we can test the theory out."

"I hope they can convince them," Chloe said.

"In the meantime,…," Lucifer said leaning in, putting an arm around her, hoping they could pick up where they left off earlier. Chloe rolled her eyes but gave in. Not bothering to move, Lucifer laid Chloe on her back and he proceeded to make up for the lost time.

* * *

Later that day he actually did get a call from his brother, saying they returned from the Silver City and to get over to his house to discuss what to do next. While Lucifer knew it was better for the humans for him and his siblings to get along, he sincerely doubted that they'd come down to earth among the humans.

When Lucifer and Chloe opened the door, Amenadiel told them to come in. Lucifer and Chloe were well, shocked. For the first time in Eons, all seven archangels were under one house. It shocked Lucifer to his core. Mostly because they got over their ego to come down here. Especially Michael. He was the one Lucifer was dreading to see. When Lucifer led the rebellion against Dad, Michael was the first one to help turned the other angels and archangels against him and help send him off to Hell without remorse. Seeing him and the others here would definitely challenge his ability to keep his usual cool demeanor.

"I told you I could get them down here," Gabriel said looking smug. Lucifer hated that. He really thought/hoped Gabriel and Amenadiel would fail.

Chloe and Lucifer joined the other angels, plus Linda and Amenadiel on the couch. No one said anything for around five minutes. It was very tensed. Linda feeling awkward being in the room, even though Lucifer insisted she should stay. Linda spoke first, breaking the silence by asking, "Does anyone want anything?"

"No, human," said Jehudiel said annoyed.

"She has a name asshole," Lucifer growled. No one spoke after that for another 10 minutes.

Chloe spoke up, giving up on the silent treatment the siblings were giving each other. "Hello, I'm Detective Chloe Dexter," she started off awkwardly. No one acknowledge her speaking so she continued, "Right, so, Lucifer went down to Hell and found some information about Evil. He found out that I am the key to stopping Evil. I have to withstand the powers of all of you together to be able to hold Evil in her cell."

Gabriel nodded, "While I was talking to our siblings, Amenadiel went to find Azrael who was able to confirm her ability to make another sword that will cut through the world which we need to find the cell."

"Of course, she could do it, she's Azrael," Lucifer said proud of his sister. Since her last encounter on Earth with him, he'd slowly been forgiving her for abandoning him.

Chloe smiled, glad to see the plan was working. "That's great. Lucifer and I also figured out a way which we might be able to make sure I work as the key. Abel told Lucifer that if I failed, Evil would be able to leave her cell."

"So, a human will decide the faith of Evil's capture, that's great," Michael commented irritated, receiving a glare from Lucifer.

"Yes, but this human actually figured out how she can make the key work, so if you'd listen rather than bitch, like you always do, you might be able to understand through that thick head of yours that humans can actually help celestial beings," Lucifer said peeved at the attitudes they're displacing towards the humans.

"How did she figure it out?" Michael asked, assuming humans were not all too bright.

Before Lucifer could argue, Chloe spoke up, "Lucifer told me how I'm a miracle child. We realized that because of it, I don't get affected by Lucifer's powers. So, we figured if we each test all the archangels ability on me individually, it might let me be able to withstand all of the powers at once, allowing Evil to stay locked in."

After talking for a bit, Chloe was able to gather the information she needed from the angels and find out who had what powers.

"So, who would like to go first?" Chloe asked awkwardly, being the center of attention of the plan and in front of seven powerful angels.

Raphael stood up, volunteering to go first. "I guess I'll go."

"Much be such a bother for you Raph," said Lucifer sarcastically.

Chloe grabbed Lucifer by the hand and dragged him to another room. The entire time they'd been here, she'd been trying to be a mediator, keeping peace and calm between the brothers. She has reached her point though of being the mediator though, and Lucifer's comments every minute has not helped her.

"Lucifer, you have to quit the snide comment every time one of your brothers speak," Chloe said scolding him.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her, "Are you taking their side then?" Lucifer asked hurt.

Chloe shook her head. "No, I'm not on anyone's side. They, however, did come down here to help though, so let's just get through this and we won't have to interact with them again."

"You'd be making snide comments too if you had to deal with seeing your siblings who literally sent you to Hell with no remorse for a millennium," Lucifer scowled.

Chloe winced slightly, realizing how deep their fighting went, but she wouldn't let the tension get in the way of helping get rid of Evil, "I'm sorry for what they did, but what's done is done. We have to focus on getting rid of Evil. Then, afterward, you can fight with them all you want, and I'll join in, not that I'll be much help."

Lucifer sighed, "Fine, I'll get along for the sake of humanity, not that they'll notice the effort."

Chloe chuckled and they went back in the room and began to prep for the plan to stop Evil.

Chloe asked Raphael, "Let's try your powers on me, I'm ready."

Raphael nodded. "Okay, do you have a knife?"

Chloe looked at him uncomfortably, "Why?"

"I have the ability to heal. According to your theory, if you get injured, I won't be able to heal you. It won't be a big cut; it could be the size of a papercut," Raphael tried to reassure her, out of all the other archangels, other than Gabriel and Lucifer, Raphael was surprisingly not as intimidating to be around.

Chloe nodded. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen and gave herself a small papercut. Raphael took her hand and placed one of his warm hands on hers. She watched his hands illuminate a light copper color, similar to his eyes. The light disappeared but her cut was still there and bleeding. Raphael looked at her hand dumbfounded.

"This is so disturbing," Raphael said puzzled at the inability to make his powers work on this specific human. Lucifer chuckled, enjoying the confusion Raphael was experiencing. He experienced the same confusion with Chloe many years ago and was curious with not knowing why his powers couldn't affect her. Oh, how far they have come.

Chloe grabbed a Band-Aid from Linda. "Thanks, okay so Selaphiel, do you want to come up next?"

Selaphiel got up from his seat. He reminded Chloe of the priest she seen at churches. He was dressed very similarly to them, which might be due to his power which is being the angel of prayer. "Chloe, what is it that you wish to tell God?"

Chloe felt the trance, similar to when Lucifer attempts to try his power on her, but the desired effect didn't work. "It doesn't work."

Selaphiel frowned. "Does it not work because you don't have anything to tell God, or is my power not affecting you?"

"Probably both?" Chloe said awkwardly. Even though she knew Heaven and Hell existed now, she was still apprehensive about the whole praying to God situation, especially being so close to Lucifer. Selaphiel looked at Chloe, not believing her, but let it go.

"I'll go next," Barachiel said walking up to Chloe. "I am the angel of blessings. If you are having any stress or any worries, they should go away," Barachiel said. He put his hands on the sides of Chloe's temples. His hands glowed a green hue. The light disappeared, but Chloe didn't feel any relief or blessings answered.

Chloe shook her head, "I didn't feel anything."

Lucifer grinned at Chloe. "So far, so good," trying to be supportive for her, remembering the amount of stress she is in.

"I'll go last since my powers require the person to be asleep," Gabriel said. Lucifer had so many witty comebacks ready but held his tongue, which was really difficult.

Jehudiel went up to Chloe, "Mine is simple, I'll go next. I'm the angel of work-" Jehudiel got cut off by Michael.

"So, the opposite of Samael?" Michael commented, making the other siblings chuckle.

Chloe glared at Michael, "Could you be any more obnoxious? Lucifer does a lot, working for the LAPD, ruling Hell, running a club. Jehudiel gets on with your power."

Jehudiel spoke, putting Chloe in a trance, "What is it that you wish to succeed in?" She didn't respond out of force.

"Your power didn't work either. I guess it is just Michael and Gabriel left," Chloe said, dreading having to interact with Michael. Out of all the brothers, he was the most obnoxious and arrogant.

Michael stood in front of Chloe, making her feel small. The other angels, while intimidating, Chloe didn't feel intimidated. Michael, on the other hand, had that vibe of power and importance. "I am the warrior angel, the defender for God and people. I guide and defend people when they are in a crisis," Michael said, enjoying speaking about himself.

Chloe nodded. "How do we test your powers, considering I'm not in a crisis."

"You could perhaps fight someone, and I can try to aid for your success in the fight," Michael suggested, shrugging.

Maze's hand went up, eagerly, "I'll volunteer."

Lucifer laughed at Maze's excitement. Chloe sighed, knowing she was going to lose and be injured, she was the least excited about this test. "Fine, let's get this over with."

"Go easy on the Detective Maze, don't use your full demonic powers," Lucifer instructed her.

Maze pouted, "That's no fun."

Maze got into her fighting stances, as well as Chloe. While Chloe could take on a bad guy or two on her own, she's seen Maze in a fight, taking on two gang groups, as well as other well individuals. Maze threw the first punch, not waiting for a second. Chloe quickly blocked it but was still blown back by the force. She lost her footing for a minute but quickly regained it. She tried to punch Maze, but Maze caught her fist and pushed her back, following it with a kick to the side of her stomach. Chloe groaned but stood her ground. She kicked Maze in the shin but barely affecting her. Maze elbowed Chloe as she tried to get close to the demon to throw a punch making Chloe wince. This went on for several minutes. Chloe was getting tired very quickly.

"How long does this have to go on?" Lucifer asked, concerned for the Detective.

Michael shrugged, not really paying attention or caring, "I've been using my powers since the beginning of the fight, but Chloe doesn't seem to be affected by them."

"Well, you could have mentioned that a bit earlier," Lucifer said annoyed at his brother. He stepped in and flipped Maze over on the couch. Chloe sighed, relieved from the constant punches, kicks, and tackles. "Are you okay, Detective?"

Chloe nodded, wincing when Lucifer wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I'm taking a very long cold, ice bath when I go home and no you cannot join," anticipating Lucifer's next question. Lucifer pouted at the rejection.

"At least allow me to come over and give you a massage. Knowing Maze and her strength you'll need one to help your muscles," Lucifer offered.

Chloe agreed, knowing he was right, "Okay."

* * *

The other archangels left to go back to Heaven since their task was done for now. Gabriel stayed behind since his powers would work when Chloe is sleeping, he would have to wait for a bit. Lucifer gave him a spare phone, explained how the phone worked, and how he would contact him, telling him he would text Gabriel when needed.

Chloe and Lucifer went back to Chloe's apartment for the night, as promised, Lucifer didn't join Chloe in the bath as much as he wanted to. She emerged out of the bathroom a bit after, wearing a towel. She lied down on her bed and allowed Lucifer to treat her sore muscles. Which was the best thing she had agreed to. He knew all her sore places, from Maze's fight and from her previous encounter with Lucifer that afternoon.

"How are you feeling, Detective?" Lucifer asked.

Chloe shrugged, eyes still closed, letting him massage her, "A bit better, the cold bath and your massage are really doing wonders for me."

Lucifer chuckled, "Oh, sorry Detective, I should've been more clear. Though is good to hear your physical body is feeling better, I was referring to today and knowing that you'll be the key to defeating Evil."

"I'm dealing with it. I mean, I wish it was an actual key or an object that would defeat Evil and not me, or any human, but I feel ready. If this is what will stop Evil's regime, I'm glad to be some part of it."

"Have you told your little spawn any of this?" Lucifer asked, knowing she had a child to be worried about.

Chloe nodded. "I did, but she doesn't seem worried. She said I'm strong, to be careful, and that I will be able to handle it, plus you'll be there to protect me," Chloe said smiling.

"That I will, Detective. Always," Lucifer said. Chloe stood up from her position and gave him a quick, but sweet kiss. Lucifer stepped out of her room, letting the Detective sleep first so he could let Gabriel know when to come over to test his powers. They would know in the morning for sure whether or not Chloe is the key to defeating Evil, but at this point, Lucifer and Chloe both knew she was the key. The next morning, they would have to test all their powers together on Chloe, but for now, it seems like the plan was going smoothly.


End file.
